Feelin' blue
by Ferani
Summary: "Y-yamamoto-dono! What art thou doing here..?"    Random YamaBasil  8084  drabbles, mostly fluff


Basil hummed and smiled as he danced around in the kitchen, wielding an apron over his daily clothes and a duster in his hand. The master was out with his family, and he had told Basil to do the cleaning today while they were out. And really, Basil didn't mind cleaning the slightest! He'd gotten to borrow Tsunayoshi-dono's music player, and thus he could listen to that Japanese music that seemed to be so popular here.

He was so into humming the song played at the moment, that he never heard someone enter the house nor the kitchen. He never saw the shadow that got cast over his delicate frame, but when he felt two warm hands at his hips, he jumped to a start. Before he could react, the speaker of the headphones was removed from his right ear and he could feel the vibrancies from a whisper entering and dancing over his earlobe before he could understand the context.

"It's pronounced 'Ai shiteru~'"

Basil looked up with a flushed face and his stomach pinned under an explosion of butterflies. He was prepared to see some kind of deadly hit man behind him, but he was greeted with the friendly and relaxed grin from his friend, the second user of the blue tranquil flame.

"Y-yamamoto-dono! What art thou doing here..?" Basil could feel his face radiating in a red color of his blush, and it didn't get better by Yamamotos expression. Sure, it was that friendly grin, but it was something brazen behind it... Yamamoto took a moment to answer, his brown eyes taking in Basil's figure and the expression in his face quietly, but at last, Yamamoto retreated his hands and grinned in his more usual laid back manner.

"Nah, Tsuna told me he had a CD I'd forgot to take back, so I figured I'd just pay a visit!"

* * *

The daytime at weekdays could be quite boring. Basil didn't have school like the others at nanimori, but he figured that he still needed to study to keep up with society. He passed by a library and entered, and it was there his quest to find a math book in Italian or English began. He searched for a quite good while until he was about to give up and find another subject, but just then, he felt a hand brushing over his back. Jumping up, he was greeted with kisses on both sides of his cheeks which painted his skin red for no apparent reason. He was just stunned to see_ him _here, doing _that._

"Yo, Basil! That's how you greet a friend in Italy, right?" Yamamoto was shining in a smile, and Basil needed a moment to think before he nodded to confirm it. The Japanese man had the same genuinely happy, yet brazen grin played on his lips once again as he was proved to be correct. First, Basil questioned if that smile meant something else, but he then considered that Yamamoto's smile was of a victory for his teachings of Italy being correct, and it was just a coincidence that he'd seen the other day before.

"S-sì, Y-yamamoto-dono..! But what art thou doing in this place..?" Basil blue orbs observed brown oceans in a confused manner, and he brushed his fringe off his eye. Yamamoto just laughed and pointed at his bag that hung over his shoulder.

"I have a math re-test tomorrow, so old man wanted me to study! And you, Basil? Can you read Japanese?" Yamamoto grinned as he ruffled Basil's hair, and Basil just winced as he knew his hair would look ridiculous after it. But at the same time he didn't mind it the slightest.

"Ahahaha, I can't reallt read Japanese, a-and t-that is the problem... I thought of doing some math, but I'm not good at reading the language..." Basil embarrassed scratched his chin, but Yamamoto smiled in joy.

"Can you handle derivate?" Yamamoto asked. Basil thought for a moment, before he nodded thoughtfully. Yamamoto grinned in delight happily, and Basil grinned back.

Some hours later, they were sitting by a table, Yamamoto looking at an equation quite concerned. Basil explained bits of how to do it, and nodded enthusiastically when Yamamoto unsurely replied in how he should do the rest correctly.

"Yes, that art correct! Thy will do well tomorrow, I'm sure of it. But we ought to call it a day, no?" Basil smiled as he looked at Yamamoto, big ocean eyes proudly smiling as he had managed to help a vongola guardian! Yamamoto thought that it was a quite cute and expression, that angelic smile was just hard to withstand.

"Okay..! Thanks, Basil! You're really great at math, I never thought that subject could be... well, interesting.." Yamamoto laughed as he grinned. Every time when Basil explained something, he didn't do it like the teachers at school. No, he brought up a paper and doodled as he explained all through and the only time when he didn't draw to make sense, he flailed with his hands to illustrate. He could even say when that damned math was usable, which made things a bit more worthwhile. But even Basil couldn't make that subject fun forever and it was with a sigh that Yamamoto shut the book thankfully. He didn't notice Basil's bashful smile.

"... No, I am the one who should thank thou, Yamamoto. Grazie for your time being here..!" Quickly, Basil pressed his soft lips to the Japanese's cheek. He smiled sweetly as he could see the blush, but quickly stood up to take his leave.

"Is that also Italian tradition..?" Yamamoto seemed slightly surprised, as Basil now wore an even more coy smile.

"... No, not really~"

* * *

Once again they had met. In a shopping store this time though. On the way home, it had begun raining, and as Basil was the only one having an umbrella. They both cuddled close for protection under the black plastic cloth, neither caring how others looked at them. Yamamoto had his arm behind Basil's shoulder, holding the umbrella as he was the tallest one out of them. In his other hand he held his goods that he'd bought. Basil's left arm was wrapped around Yamamoto's waist, his right hand holding his booty from the hunt as his head rested on Yamamoto's shoulder.

It was then Basil realized that Yamamoto had a very nice scent.

* * *

"O-oh, yeah.. Please, a little lowe-uhn..! Right there, please, harder... ahh...!~" Basil closed his eyes as he sighed contained. He rested his back against Yamamoto's chest as the man skillfully worked with his hands. Yamamoto massaged his back, kneaded his shoulders, and so on, so on.

Well, Yamamoto just grinned as Basil sounded like they did something entirely different, but he just chuckled and enjoyed it.

"D-do you also want to be massaged, Y-yama-dono?" Yamamoto laughed as Basil shortened his name, and kissed the back of the blonde's hair. Basil could be too oblivious at times.

"It's fine, later~"

* * *

"Yamamoto-dono!" Basil waved through the wall of wire that embraced the baseball court. The called baseball lover looked up for a moment, grinning happily back. Basil looked at the scores, and he was happy that he had gotten here in time. This was quite an important match, and he could catch a very important detail in it. It was close in scores and… If he understood it right; Yamamoto must hit and do a homerun now for them to win. Otherwise they would lose.

Basil hurried to get inside the court to the viewing seats, but just as he entered the area he could hear the slam of aluminum hitting leather-clothed steel. The ball flew close to a man that could ruin for Yamamoto, and Basil clenched his firsts in nervousity. There were 3 bases to take, and every base had a guard, or what it was called. If a guard got the ball, that pitch and the pitches before would get invalid, and thus Yamamoto would loose.

Basil was barely aware of how he shouted and cheered on for him. The second base got burned, but Yamamoto was through... Right before he reached goal, the ball flew to the last guardian, but he dropped the ball.

... Yamamoto had made it, thus, their team won..!

The whole team and all grouped together, cheering and yelling as they hugged and punched each others in joy. Basil ran to meet up with Yamamoto, and his blue eyes were cast onto his brown. Basil smiled sweetly and was to hug Yamamoto and congratulate him. But he was silenced with a pair of lips claiming his own. He was shocked stiff by the sudden kiss, Yamamoto being the only one to have made a move, but only for a moment. Soon Basil kissed back, slightly more fierce as passion ran in his veins, and he could read how Yamamoto suddenly relaxed and breathed out.

The kiss was made short, even if it felt like an eternity. Basil observed Yamamoto, who was so happy that he looked like the tears would run over the brim of his beautiful eyes.

"Ai shiteru, Basil." he said, leaning his forehead onto the more delicate man. Basil blushed, quite surprised still. But as he thought of the last week's events, he... It did make some sense.

"I... I love you, Basilicum..!" Yamamoto repeated himself but in english, grinning slightly as he was worried that Basil didn't know what that meant. Basil just smiled, and wrapped his arms around Yamamoto to cuddle his chest.

"Ti amo anche, Yamamoto Takesi.~~~"

* * *

_**Notes**_: HAHAHA. _I don't own KHR. Not anything at all, so don't fire at me!_  
An **8**0**8**4 (YamaBasil) Fanfic for the world, I guess. I was working on another **8**0**8**4 Fanfic, but had so many scenes in mind I just wanted to press in. They didn't really fit though, so I put them in here instead.  
I don't know how accurate I've gotten any of them in this Fic, seeing that I am very new to the Reborn! series. Basil is based a bit off Feliciano and his italian habits, but yeah. I had a bit of a hard time with Yamamoto and now I'll spend my day fretting that I didn't get him right, at all. (But I can see him like that sneaky yet cheery seme somehow, ouwah)  
I don't know why I love 8084 so much, maybe because it's such a happy and fluff pairing?

Sadly, english is not my first language. And Archaic (or Early Modern English) is something I've absolutely never worked with before. If you find anything to correct me with, do say it! The only experience with Italian is.. Em.. Google translate and some spanish knowledge. Sorry Basil, but I bet I made your lines wrong.

Ciaossu! I hope you enjoyed this pairing and fanfiction!


End file.
